


Making Amends

by Nixie_DeAngel



Series: Fluff Not Fear [21]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dad Cisco, Dad Hartley, Domestic Fluff, Fluff not Fear, M/M, Married Hartmon, mention of others
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-17 20:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10601412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: “Help w’inner?” she asked wetly as she pushed back, staring up at Hartley with her wide, rounded wet eyes.“Of course you still get to help, Lulu,” Hartley murmured, his free hand moving to wipe the tears from her cheeks. “Okay? But first you’ll clean up your room?” He couldn’t help the smile forming on his lips as he watched her sniffle as she titled her head to the side as she thought about what he said.Or the Rathaway-Ramon household tries to prepare for visitors.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Day Two of Hartmon Spring Fling - It's Spring.

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

 

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

Letting out a sigh, Hartley brought his left hand up to move his glasses out of the way while using his right to rub at his face, “Lulu, you need to clean your room.” As he spoke he pulled his right hand away and placed his glasses back in place.

“No.”

“Lucía Katherine Rathaway-Ramon you are going to clean your room, whether you want to or not.” He tried to keep his voice firm and hard as he eyed his child, though his baby girl was seriously making it difficult.

“It doesn’t matter if you want to or not,” Hartley started, voice sharp and angry before freezing as he took in her scrunched her face up, blue eyes watering and lip quivering as she shook her head, a tiny a tiny sob that was quickly followed by another. “Oh baby,” moving forward, Hartley wrapped her up in his arms, gently tucking her into his chest as he frowned at himself above her.

 

(He knew he was weak. Knew his baby was playing him and he also knew that when others found out they weren’t going to let him live this down…especially since he chewed everyone else out that caved to Lulu’s tears and wobbling lip.)

 

“I totally blame Lisa’s genetics for this,” he murmured into her hair, as he tried to sooth her by rubbing her back, “It’ll be okay, and daddy will help you clean up, okay? But we have to clean up; otherwise we can’t go help _Papá_ with the dinner, alright?”

“Help wif ’inner?” she asked wetly as she pushed back, staring up at Hartley with her wide, rounded wet eyes.

“Of course you still get to help, Lulu,” Hartley murmured, his free hand moving to wipe the tears from her cheeks. “Okay? But first you’ll clean up your room?” He couldn’t help the smile forming on his lips as he watched her sniffle as she titled her head to the side as she thought about what he said.

Eventually she gave two sharp nods, lips stretching into a happy smile, “’ay, dad’y.”

“Stinker,” Hartley murmured softly as he carried her to her room to start cleaning. “Come on, the quicker we get this done, the sooner we get to go and help your _Papá_ , alright?”

Though it was still a struggle getting his two year old to help, they eventually did get Lulu’s room in order before they set off to help out with dinner.

“Now Lulu remember, we have to be gentle when we stir, okay?” Cisco watched as his baby gave a few jerky, determined nods, her tongue poking out the side as she narrowed her eyes in concentration. “We don’t want it to go out of the bowl, right?”

“W’ight,” she gave a toothy grin as she turned to look up at him.

Chuckling, Cisco grinned as he leaned over to knock their heads together gently, “Right, right, _mija_ , doing great.” Flicking his eyes over towards Hartley, he bit his lip to keep from chuckling as he saw how messy his husband looked. “Much better than your daddy is doing.”

Hartley turned his head slightly towards the duo and send a glare to his husband before he turned back down towards the mess he’d made of the batter, muttering softly, too softly for the others to hear.

Cisco grinned before turning back when he felt a small tug on his shirt.

“S’good, _Papá_?” Lulu asked, finger held in front of Cisco’s face, her face hopeful as she stared wide eyed up at him.

Reaching out to steady her, Cisco shook his head and snagged a rag to wipe off her hands before tossing it off to the side. He grabbed a fresh spoon, dipping it into the bowl to scoop up a small amount before popping it into his mouth.

Smacking his lips a few times, Cisco gave her a big grin and a nod, “It’s good, _mija_ , very good. Tastes just like it should,” as he tossed the spoon into the sink. “Now we pour this into the pan,” he pointed towards the already prepped casserole dish, “And then we pop it into the oven, and then we help daddy salvage his dish.”

Lulu let out a delighted giggle as she clapped her small hands together.

“Now,” Cisco lifted her up before dropping her down onto the floor next to him, “You wait go wait at the table, while I finish this up and then you and daddy’ll go get clean up. We wanna look extra nice tonight, okay, _mija_?”

“’ice?” Lulu asked as she scrunched her face up into a question.

Nodding as he lifted the bowl and moved around to hold it up and over the dish, he spoke as he poured the batter in, “Yep. We all wanna look nice because we’ve got visitors coming over for dinner.” Adjusting his grip to hold the bowl with one hand, he sent Hartley a smile when he noticed his husband holding out a rubber spatula he could use to scrap the sides.

“You’re gonna meet your _Abuela_ tonight, Lulu, doesn’t that sound nice?” Hartley asked as grabbed the already dirty dish towel and began to try and clean up most of the mess he’d made of himself.

“’ho ‘at?” Lulu titled her head back as her face scrunched up even further.

“My _mamá_ ,” Cisco answered as he set the bowl and spatula aside, turning full towards his daughter. “Is gonna come over and have dinner with us, okay?” Reaching down, he easily picked her up, settling her onto his hip as he walked over towards the small table they kept in the kitchen for Lulu to colour at while they were busy with cooking.

“She p’ay wif me?” Lulu asked as soon as she was seated at the small table and Cisco was placing the dish into the oven.

“I dunno about that, _mija_ , but we can see how tonight goes and maybe plan for another time, okay?” Cisco turned to give her a small smile as he closed the oven door and turned full towards Hartley. “Why don’t you go help her get ready, and I’ll finish up in here?”

Sniffing slightly, Harley sent him a mild glare before nodding once. He moved swiftly over to their toddler and snatched her up. “I left clothes out for you on the bed,” he called out as he walked them out of the room. “Try to remember to change before she gets here.”

Cisco shook his head with a snort as he went about dumping the mess Hartley had made before settling in to finish up the dinner by himself while mentally preparing for the night ahead. It’d be the first time in nearly five years he’d actually see his mother since the night he told her about dating and wanting to marry Hartley.

 

(Cisco regretted a lot of things in his life but he would _never_ regret marrying Hartley and having his baby girl.)

 

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Lulu was named after Cisco's Abuela (who I'm head canoning in this to have been close to her) and scientist Katherine Johnson.
> 
> I can't tell you guys how many times I had this exact fight with my girls when they were toddlers. I'm just happy now it's easier to get them to clean their room.
> 
> I'm [Nixie](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/). Please don't be afraid to tell me what you think.


End file.
